plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Wall-Nut
Guardian |Tribe = Nut Plant |Traits = Team-Up |Abilities = None |Rarity = Basic - Common |Flavor Text = Works well with others. Says so, right there on his resume.}} Wall-Nut is a basic common plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 1 to play, and has 6 . It has the Team-Up trait, and it has no abilities. It can also be made from Nut Signal or Wall-Nut Bowling's ability. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Works well with others. Says so, right there on his resume. Strategies With As the name implies, Wall-Nut's role is to take damage to protect either your hero, a plant you don't want to lose, or both. Its cheap cost of 1 sun means that it can prevent most damage done to your hero at the first turn. Spineapple can also be played to apply pressure to the enemy by giving it +2 strength, allowing Wall-Nut to attack. Against A cheap and early counter to Wall-Nut is Rolling Stone. Also, zombies with Deadly make quick work of it. If Wall-Nut is protecting a frail plant such as Mushroom Ringleader or Magnifying Grass, using Strikethrough zombies such as Hot Dog Imp, Line Dancing Zombie and Zombot Plank Walker can damage Wall-Nut and destroy the plant behind it. Super Brainz and Impfinity can use this advantage even further by giving the Deadly trait to the three aforementioned zombies via Super Stench. Frenzy also works, but only if the zombie is powerful enough to destroy a Wall-Nut. Alternatively, Neptuna can use Team Mascot combined with Toxic Waste Imp and either Coffee Zombie or Possessed. Brain Freeze can use the same tactic with Toxic Waste Imp, but use Loudmouth/Vimpire and Maniacal Laugh instead. However, for both cases, the Imp must survive the attack of the offensive plant behind the Wall-Nut, if there is one. Gallery Wall-nut_stats.png|Statistics Wall-nut_card.png|Card Trivia *Its description is a reference to its use, as it is used to protect other plants from damage. *It is one of the plants that appear in the Mixed Nuts card, along with Small-Nut and a plant that looks like a pistachio. **Unlike Small-Nut, its appearance in Mixed Nuts is not the same as its regular appearance. It is instead based upon Wall-nut's appearance in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **It also has more hitpoints than its version in Mixed Nuts. *For some reason, it has its Plants vs. Zombies art style appearance, while its hero form, Wall-Knight, has its Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance. *At the beach that is the location for missions like Attack of the Tentacles!, on the right side of the field there are three surfboards. On one surfboard there is a picture of a Wall-Nut. **The two other plants that appear on the other surfboards are Peashooter and Cherry Bomb. *When the player opens Plants vs. Zombies Heroes for the first time, two Wall-Nuts (one male and one female) will appear and the game will ask for the player's age. When the player moves the bar to select their age, the Wall-Nuts' appearances will change according to the age selected. *It is the only card to have degrade stages. **This could be a reference to the fact that Wall-Nut has degrades in other games that it is in. *Despite the fact it uses its appearance from Plants vs. Zombies, when it degrades it will not frown, instead it will keep smiling. **It will only frown when it is destroyed. *It is one of the three plants that can come from tricks, the Wall-Nut coming from Nut Signal or Wall-Nut Bowling. The others being Button Mushroom, which comes from More Spore, and Poison Mushroom, which comes from Mush-Boom. *With a total of 6 health for the cost of 1 sun, it has the biggest health-per-cost ratio of any card in the game, with one sun equating to six health. **However, Wall-Nut, along with other cards such as Sunflower or Water Chestnut, also have the lowest damage-per-cost ratios in the game, with zero damage per one sun. *When Wall-Nut is frozen, only its eyes get affected visually, turning blue. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Basic cards Category:Basic plants Category:Common cards Category:Common plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Nut cards